


Velha Infância

by Poeta de Tanga (AvoidingTime)



Category: Choque de Cultura, TV Quase
Genre: F/F, Family, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/Poeta%20de%20Tanga
Summary: A saga dos pilotos (e agregados) na paternidade. Toda domesticidade possível inclusa.





	1. Paternidade

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, amantes da sexta arte de todo o Brasil, vamos começar isso aqui lembrando que o ship é entre os personagens e que isso aqui não tem conexão com o canon de CDC e nem se pretende a isso.
> 
> Enfim, essa vai ser uma série de drabbles (mini fics) acompanhando o desenvolvimento da familia do pilotos. Vai ter bastante foco em sprinterkombi na primeira parte e depois vai abrir um tanto para os outros também. Espero que gostem!
> 
> Aquele agradecimento maneiro pra farmacêutica de plantão que betou essa fic.
> 
> [Sopinhas de Abóbora LTDA]

Julinho sempre quisera ser pai. Parecia meio estranho, considerando que nem seu pai tinha sido lá um grande exemplo, a bebida fazendo com que fosse bastante ausente na infância de Julinho e poucas lembranças tinha dele sóbrio. Mas família era importante para ele. E mesmo que por muito tempo parecesse que jamais ia se aquietar com alguém por tempo suficiente para realmente construir uma família, ainda tinha esse sonho guardado sempre consigo.

 

E, então, encontrou Maurílio. Maurílio era a única pessoa com quem imaginava passar toda sua vida com. Um namoro e um eventual casamento foram naturais como coisas que simplesmente não fazem sentido de outra forma. E, na cabeça de Julinho, só havia um próximo passo que gostaria de tomar.

 

Maurílio nunca pensara muito em filhos. Achava que podia ter, como podia não ter. Como pensava em se casar com uma mulher já de mais idade, poucas vezes fantasiava com isso. Sua família tinha sido um caso desses de pais que nem queriam crianças, tiveram dois e largaram tudo com uma avó pouco carinhosa que com certeza não foi o melhor dos exemplos. Maurílio não via filhos como um passo natural, via como um passo opcional. Achava que Julinho não parecia o tipo de cara que queria embarcar nessa e nem sequer considerava tocar no assunto.

 

Por isso, foi com surpresa e ceticismo que recebeu o primeiro comentário sobre filhos vindo de Julinho.

 

Lembrava de ter sido em churrasco do sindicato, aberto a família, coisa de fim de ano e muitos motoristas levaram seus filhos. E Julinho, vendo como Maurílio interagia com um menininho que se aproximara lhe oferecendo biscoito, não se conteve:

 

“Bem que a gente podia arrumar um pra gente, ein, Palestrinha?”

 

Maurílio o olhou com o cenho franzido, e riu, irônico. Nem pensou muito a respeito, achando que era só uma piada ou coisa assim.

 

Mas o assunto voltou ainda mais algumas vezes. 

 

Durante um passeio qualquer num dia de domingo; Na casa da mãe de Julinho, Dona Rosana, enquanto ela contava histórias de infância de Julinho e Brenner; Quando viam algum filme qualquer; Junto com os outros pilotos, depois de Renan os atualizar sobre as incríveis odisséias de Renanzinho;  Quando tarde da noite, os dois conversando sobre a vida já deitados;

 

E então, Maurílio percebeu que era sério.

 

Aproveitou um desses dias, em que fumavam calmamente na cama.

 

“Julinho… Você realmente quer ter filhos?” perguntou, sentado na cama, olhando-o.

Julinho deu uma baforada no cigarro, ainda deitado.

 

“Olha, dodói, eu quero. Eu sempre quis. Mas--- Já vi que você não. E tudo bem.”

 

“Não, não é que eu não queira, é que--- Você tem certeza? Eu nunca achei--- Filhos é uma tremenda responsabilidade. E muita despesa. E a gente vai ter menos tempo pra gente, e---.”

 

Julinho ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Eu sei, né, Maurílio. Eu sei tudo que ter filhos inclui. Se você tá só tentando me convencer a não ter, não precisa, já disse que respeito sua vontade.”

 

“Não é isso, Julinho. Eu--- Isso é importante pra você?”

 

Julinho dessa vez se demorou a responder.

 

“Olha, não vou te enganar não, Palestrinha. Eu sempre quis ter filhos. Eu sempre fiquei pensando, em como eu queria fazer melhor que o meu pai, com queria estar presente na vida dos meus filhos… Mas eu não vou te forçar a algo que você não quer.”

 

Maurílio ficou em silêncio. Deu uma ultima bafora no ciarro e o apagou. 

 

“Eu…” Começou, em tom baixo. “Eu confesso que tinha mais medo de que você só… Quisesse ter por ter. E me largar com uma criança.” Deu de ombros. “Desculpa. É que--- Você nunca me pareceu fazer o tipo.”

 

Julinho deu um meio sorriso e apagou o próprio cigarro, puxando o corpo de Maurílio pela cintura para que se deitasse com ele, se aninhando em seu peito. “Tudo bem, eu acho que nunca devo ter parecido muito. Às vezes até eu duvidava que fosse parar pra criar uma família. Mas aí ‘cê apareceu, né.” Deu um beijo nos cabelos de Maurílio. “Você é minha prioridade. Só vamos botar alguém nessa equação se realmente nós dois estivermos nessa, ok?”

 

Maurílio sorriu, se aninhando contra o corpo do marido. A ideia de ter filhos parecia um pouco menos assustadora.

 

“Eu acho que podemos pensar sobre isso.”


	2. Gabriela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se você me acompanha no Curious Cat, tem grandes chances de você já ter lido isso aqui. Mas logo vem coisa inédita, prometo!

Finalmente, depois de três anos de muita ansiedade e preparações o grande dia chegara. Receberam o telefonema que tanto sonharam e se dirigiram para o Espírito Santo, prontos para conhecer, enfim, sua filha.   
  
Julinho insistira em dirigir, mesmo que só de pensar na filha começasse a suar de nervoso.   
  
Queriam pegar uma criança bem novinha e demorou até que achassem a ideal para eles. Mas agora estavam indo buscar em Vitória a pequena Gabriela, de cinco meses. Iam ficar um tempinho ainda pelo Espírito Santo, na casa de parentes do Maurílio até a papelada ficar pronta e poderem voltar com a pequena para casa.   
  
Quando finalmente chegaram ao abrigo onde pegariam sua filha, Maurílio segurou na sua mão e apertou de leve, como quem pressente seu nervosismo. Julinho olhou para ele e Maurílio sorriu, um daqueles sorrisos lindos que lhe tirava o fôlego.   
  
"Vamos conhecer nossa filha." Ele disse.   
  
Julinho sentiu um arrepio passar pelo seu corpo com a palavra  _ "nossa" _ .   
  
"Nossa  _ Gabriela _ ." Acrescentou, testando o nome da nova integrante da família.   
  
Entraram e foram recebidos por uma assistente social. Julinho mal conseguia ouvir as orientações que ela lhes dava e se não fosse Maurílio segurando sua mão, já teria passado por ela para ir atrás da neném.   
  
Foram levados para um quartinho, onde a menina estava num bercinho. Moreninha, muito cabeluda, os cachinhos rebeldes desde já. Usava uma roupinha rosa. Estava acordada, os dedos na boca, babando. E ela olhou para o casal recém chegado, para os homens que passariam a ser seus pais e sorriu.   
  
Julinho paralisou onde estava, sem saber como reagir, o coração explodindo de alegria. Maurílio, mais controlado, soltou sua mão e tirou a menina do berço, colocando-a no colo.   
  
"Olá, Gabriela." Falou para a menina sorridente, que fez um barulho em resposta. Maurílio riu e olhou na direção de Julinho, se surpreendendo.   
  
"Julinho, você tá chorando?"   
  
Julinho passou as mãos nos olhos.   
  
"Eu tava esperando muito por isso." Se aproximou, envolvendo Maurílio nos seus braços e olhando para a pequenina que voltou a sorrir e fazer barulhinhos. Não sabia que era tão fácil amar alguém à primeira vista como acontecera agora com Gabriela. "Nossa família tá completa, palestrinha."   
  
"Está sim." Concordou, já sentindo os olhos ficarem marejados.   
  


***

  
Nas próximas semanas descobririam muita coisa sobre a personalidade da filha: era realmente uma bebê simpática, que sorria para todos e tinha uma gargalhada muito gostosa; Custava a dormir e logo pela manhã não podia ver ninguém que começava a chorar para tirarem ela do bercinho; Fazia manha para ganhar atenção; E era simplesmente a melhor coisa que os tinha acontecido.   
  
Todo dia pegavam doações no banco de leite para amamentar a pequena, que aliás, segundo o pediatra, mamava tanto quanto meninos na mesma idade. Não era a toa que era uma bebê "fofa", cheia de dobrinhas.    
  
Quando finalmente a papelada ficara pronta e Gabriela dos Anjos Fagundes estava oficialmente registrada, mal podiam esperar para ter a pequena em casa, onde já tinham um quartinho preparado para ela.   
  
A viagem com um bebê pequeno exigia muito mais que uma viagem normal, mas quando chegaram no Rio de Janeiro, só conseguiam pensar em como queriam mostrar Gabi ao resto da família e amigos.   
  
Amanda e Simone estavam na casa do casal, a pedido de Maurílio, para que o quartinho de Gabi estivesse devidamente limpinho para ela.   
  
Quando Maurílio saiu da Sprinter, com a filha nos braços, Amanda se emocionou ao ver o irmão, indo logo ao seu encontro.   
  
"Bem vindo de volta ao lar." Falou em tom baixo, emocionada em ver seu maninho. "Ela tá dormindo?"    
  
"Tá, mas com certeza daqui a pouco acorda." Maurílio respondeu. Queria abraçar a irmã, mas ainda ficava sem jeito com a bebê no colo.   
  
Amanda apenas se inclinou para olhar a pequena. "Ela é linda." Sussurrou de volta. "Leva ela pra dentro, a Si tá lá."   
  
Maurílio entrou na casa e Amanda se aproximou de Julinho.   
  
"Cunhado." Sorriu, abrindo os braços na direção dele.    
  
Julinho aceitou o abraço, sorrindo também. "Obrigado por virem."   
  
"Imagina, papai." Deu uns tapinhas nas costas de Julinho e se afastaram. "Parabéns. Vocês conseguiram."   
  
"É. E é muito melhor do que eu imaginava." Julinho respondeu e Amanda riu.   
  
"Sabia que você ia virar um pai babão. Vamos lá, não vai querer perder o tour da Gabi pela casa quando ela acordar."

Julinho fechou a porta da Sprinter e seguiu Amanda para dentro de casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No próximo capitulo: VISITAS, VISITAS, VISITAS !!!


	3. Visitas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acharam que eu não ia continuar a fic?????????? acharam errado, otários, tô aqui outra vez
> 
> foi mal pela demora, pretendo atualizar essa fic com mais frequência agora :3 obrigada a todos que comentaram <3
> 
> Nesse capitulo temos a presença da Cecília, OC da Wolfsban. Se você não conhece, recomendo ler as fics "Pedaço de mim" e "Eu e ela" !!! E sim, ela, Rogerinho e Renan são um ot3 aqui pois eu sou assim
> 
> AOS MEUS NENÊS QUE LERAM PARTES DESSE CAPITULO PRIMEIRO: muito obrigada pelo apoio, sem vocês eu teria desistido <3

Gabi demorou um pouco para acordar, dando tempo para os pais conversarem com Amanda e Simone.   
  
O quarto de bebê era neutro e branco, preparado para a chegada da nova integrante muito tempo antes. Era espaçoso e uma janela central iluminava bem o cômodo. De um lado, ficavam o berço e um gaveteiro e do outro um sofá colorido e uma poltrona de amamentação de estampa questionável, escolhida por Maurílio. Um tapete emborrachado colorido completava a cena.   
  
Gabi acordou, logo começando a emitir alguns sons, interrompendo a conversa dos quatro. Ela olhava interessada para os arredores, vendo os novos bichinhos que rodeavam o seu berço. 

 

Antes que ela pudesse explorar, porém, Amanda e Simone se aproximaram do berço.   
  
"Oi, pequena!" Amanda se inclinou, acenando pra ela. "Eu sou a tia Amanda."   
  
Gabi a encarou, num primeiro momento séria e de olhos bem arregalados, mas logo abriu um sorriso enorme.   
  
"Aaaaaah, ela é muito fofa mesmo!" Fez carinho na bochechinha dela, que se agitou toda. "Si, se apresenta."   
  
Simone, um pouco mais tímida, mexeu no pezinho da bebê, que olhou para ela com um sorriso.   
  
"Oi, eu sou a tia Simone."   
  
Gabi começou a rir, agitando os bracinhos e Amanda aproveitou para pegá-la no colo. Maurílio deu um passo a frente, meio preocupado, mas Amanda segurava Gabi com firmeza.   
  
"Ooh, lindona da tia!" Amanda balançou a menina no braço, fazendo-a rir.   
  
Maurílio e Julinho se entreolharam com um sorriso, vendo Amanda e Simone brincando com a menina, que gargalhava. Mas, alguns minutos depois, ela começou a olhar pros lados, ensaiando um choro contrariado.

 

“Ih, já deve tar com fome.” Simone falou, preocupada.

 

“Deve ser nada não.” Afirmou Julinho e foi só ele se aproximar para Gabi estender os bracinhos pra ele. Pegou-a no colo e ela parou de chorar no mesmo instante. “As vezes ela faz isso, ela não gosta de ficar muito tempo no colo dos outros, mesmo adorando a atenção.” Ela sorriu para ele, como se confirmasse o que ele disse e ele deu um beijo na testa dela.

 

“Ela já reconhece vocês como os pais dela então, que lindo!” Disse Amanda.

 

“Acho que não é pra tanto.” Maurílio coçou a nuca, ainda receoso. “Ainda é recente, ela só deve pensar na gente como fonte de comida.”

 

Amanda revirou os olhos.

 

“E isso importa? Detalhes!”

 

“O que importa é que ela sabe que são vocês que cuidam dela.” Simone entrou na conversa. “Ela deve ficar insegura no colo dos outros e prefere o de vocês. Isso significa muito sim.”

 

Maurílio tentou não sorrir com aquilo, meio apreensivo em já achar que estava tudo bem. Mesmo que racionalmente achasse que fazia sentido, ainda tinha um certo medo de rejeição.

 

Julinho, porém, estava confiante;

 

“Claro que ela sabe que somos os pais dela, né, filha?” Ela balbuciou em resposta e ele riu.

 

Decidiram aproveitar e mostrar a casa para ela. Ela pareceu bem animada, apontando para cada coisa e olhando tudo com olhinhos bem atentos.

 

Já mais tranquila, aceitou ir de colo em colo, se divertindo com as tias e acabou adormecendo nos braços de Simone.

 

Maurílio a pegou do colo da cunhada e a levou para o bercinho. As duas esperaram Maurílio sair do quarto para de despedirem.

 

“Bom, vocês devem estar cansados.” Simone informou, olhando a esposa. “Vamos indo, não é Amanda?”

 

“Se precisar de algo me chama, viu, pirralho?” Disse Amanda de brincadeira, bagunçando os cabelos do irmão. “Não acredito que meu pirralho tem uma pirralhinha.”

 

“Nem vamos descansar.” Disse Julinho. “Minha mãe e minha vó vão chegar daqui a pouco, elas só tavam esperando a gente chegar em casa pra virem conhecer a neta. E ainda vão trazer a Brenda.”

 

“Muito obrigado de verdade por terem cuidado da casa.” Maurílio agradeceu, abraçando a irmã. 

 

“Para, Maurí, não precisa agradecer. Irmão é pra essas coisas.”

 

Se despediram e as duas foram embora, com promessas de voltar logo e com mimos para a pequena.

 

***

 

Ainda tiveram tempo de conseguir desfazer as malas, quando Dona Rosana e Dona Hilda chegaram. As duas tinham aceitado ficar com Brenda enquanto eles estavam fora, e foi só chegarem na casa para a cadelinha começar a latir animada.

 

Maurílio foi atender, Brenda correndo para fazer festinha para ele.

 

“Oi, fofinha, calma que eu já falo com você.” Fez um cafuné nas orelhinhas dela e então foi cumprimentar as duas senhoras.

 

“Muito obrigado por ficarem com a Brenda esses dias.” 

 

“Imagina, eu adoro cachorros e ela é tão bem comportada!” Afirmou Dona Rosana.

 

“É porque não é você que limpa, ainda bem que acabou.” Resmungou Dona Hilda, puxando seu soro e se movendo com dificuldade. “Cadê Júlio?”

 

“Tô aqui, vó.” Julinho apareceu, indo abraçar as duas. “Não ficou aprontando enquanto eu tava fora, né?”

 

“Eu tava curtindo a minha vida.” Respondeu a avó.

 

“Ela não fez nada, dormiu bastante e ajudou na casa. Depois tenho que te falar sobre os seus empredimentos, meu anjinho, vendi vários dos seus produtos pra você.”

 

“Que bom, mãe! Entrem, Gabi tá dormindo mas daqui a pouco levo vocês pra verem ela.” 

 

Foram todos para dentro da casa, Julinho e Maurílio entrando por último. Maurílio levava Brenda no colo.

 

“Sentiu saudades, né filha? Eu tô aqui.” Deu um beijo na cachorrinha e Julinho o observou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

 

“Tá dizendo que nossa filha é irmã de cachorro, é?”

 

“Julinho, a Brenda é uma senhora, respeita minha primeira filha, sim!”

 

Julinho riu. 

 

Ouviram um choro de criança.

 

“Vai lá.” Instruiu Maurílio. “Acho melhor não apresentar Gabi e Brenda agora, ela tá muito agitada.” A cachorrinha latiu para ilustrar, se remexendo no seu colo tentando lhe dar uma boa lambida no rosto. “Vou ficar um pouquinho aqui e depois eu vou com vocês.”

 

Julinho foi até o quarto, chamando Hilda e Rosana para irem junto.

 

“Ela é que nem você, anjinho?” Perguntou Dona Rosana. “Você chorava o tempo todo.”

 

“Que chorava o tempo todo o quê, eu chorei pela primeira vez aos três anos. Ela é tranquila geralmente, deve ter acordado assustada.”

 

Chegou no berço e pegou Gabi no colo, mas ela não se acalmou. Tentou niná-la, repetindo “shhh, pronto”, mas apesar dela se aninhar e se agarrar na sua regata, ainda chorava.

 

“Ai faz tudo errado, Júlio, deixa eu fazer.” Reclamou dona Hilda, puxando a criança dos braços do neto.

 

“Peraí, vó! Você vai é estressar ela!” Ele não deixou que ela pegasse a pequena, virando de costas. “Eu sei o que eu tô fazendo. Eu posso cuidar dela.”

 

As duas se entreolharam, curiosas com aquela reação.

 

Ele colocou Gabi no fraldário em cima do gaveteiro, dando uma olhada na fralda dela. “Aí, é que ela precisa trocar a fralda, tá toda molhada.” Começou a pegar as coisas e as duas senhoras acompanhavam com surpresa enquanto ele trocava a fralda dela sem dificuldade, conversando com a bebê durante o processo e parecendo totalmente tranquilo em fazer aquilo.

 

“Pronto. Agora ela só precisa comer. Mas já pode conhecer as visitas.” Pegou-a no colo, e apesar dela ainda manter um semblante irritadiço com a as sobrancelhas franzidas, olhou para as duas com olhar fixo. “É sua vó e sua bisa, neném!”

 

As duas cumprimentaram a bebê, mexendo nos seus pézinhos, arrancando um breve sorriso dela.

 

Maurílio chegou no quarto e Julinho foi logo passando Gabriela para o seus braços. 

 

“Fica aí, eu vou preparar uma mamadeira pra ela.”

 

Maurilio recebeu a bebê, com certa surpresa. 

 

“Ah, se quiser eu faço isso. Fica com a sua família”

 

“Não, pode deixar. Eu já volto.”

 

Julinho saiu do quarto e Maurílio se dirigiu a poltrona de amamentação, enquanto as duas senhoras decidiram se sentar no sofá.

 

“Eu te disse, não te disse?” Dona Rosana perguntou para a mãe.

 

“Você não disse exatamente isso.”

 

“Não importa, mãe, aposta é aposta.”

 

Dona Hilda resmungou, buscando na bolsa uma nota de cinquenta reais e entregando para a filha.

 

Dona Rosana sorriu vitoriosa. “Eu disse pra você acreditar no Julinho.”

 

“Com licença,” Maurílio interrompeu as duas. “mas vocês estavam apostando contra o Julinho?”

 

“Apostamos sim.” Dona Hilda confirmou. “Eu jurava que Júlio ia passar a responsabilidade da Gabriela pra gente assim que nos visse, mas… Parece que não. Pelo menos por enquanto.” 

 

“E eu disse que ele ia se esforçar mais que isso. Mas ele parece estar se saindo melhor do que eu eperava.” Dona Rosana completou. “Imaginei que ele fosse reclamar ou ficar com preguiça.”

 

“Ah, sim.” Maurílio riu. “Ele é ótimo, de verdade. Acho que se eu não falar nada ele cuida dela sozinho.” Ele sorriu, olhando pra filha, que agora se concentrava em brincar de puxar sua barba, mas, já acostumado, só segurou o pulso dela para impedir que machucasse. “Eu acho que ele vai se sair muito bem.”

 

Julinho voltou, entregando a mamadeira para Maurílio.

 

Dona Rosana levantou para dar um beijo no rosto do filho.

 

“Que isso, mãe? Aconteceu alguma coisa?”

 

“Nada filho. Só estou feliz. E orgulhosa da família que você construiu.”

 

Julinho ficou meio sem jeito, e mirou sua atenção em Maurílio que dava de mamar a filha deles. “É, eu… também gosto muito do que eu construí.”

  
  


***

 

Poucos dias depois receberam a visita de Cecília, Rogerinho, Renan e Renanzinho. O garoto foi logo brincar com Brenda, como sempre fazia, nem tão interessado assim em ver um bebê.  Os amigos trouxeram várias sacolas de fralda de presente e um brinquedinho, que gerou uma certa discussão entre o trisal.

 

“Aí, a gente trouxe isso aí que Renan insistiu muito e Cecília falou que era uma boa ideia, mas eu não aprovei não!” Rogerinho reclamou assim que entregaram a caixa ao casal.

 

Julinho e Maurílio se entreolharam, enquanto Julinho abria o pacote.

 

“O que é? Tem música?” Julinho perguntou.

 

A pergunta fez Renan e Cecília trocarem um olhar, levemente culpados. Renan se adiantou em responder:

 

“Mas num é qualquer música, já falei pra Rogerinho que tem abrir essa exceção aí.”

 

Julinho terminou de abrir e entendeu tudo, deixando escapar uma exclamação de aprovação. “Porra, aí sim! Bem pensado!” Disse, passando a caixa com o mascotinho do Flamengo para Maurílio ver. “Eu tava mesmo achando que faltava coisa do mengão pra ela.”

 

“Eu acho que tem que começar no berço sim,” Rogerinho cruzou os braços. “mas mascote musical eu sou contra!” 

 

“Mas é o hino do Flamengo, geminha!” Renan insistiu.

 

“Querido, música ajuda no desenvolvimento de bebês, nessa fase é fundamental.” Cecilia corroborou.

 

“É que nem Renanzinho com musicoterapia! ‘Cê sabe que ele fica muito melhor depois das sessãozinhas dele.”

 

Rogerinho bufou em resposta. “Eu concordei em comprar, não concordei?”

 

“Eu vou botar pra tocar pra ela.” Julinho decidiu. “Vamo lá pro quarto dela, ela ta brincando no bercinho.”

 

O grupo foi até lá, encontrando Gabriela sacudindo um coelhinho de pano e balbuciando vogais aleatórias.

 

Julinho tirou o urubuzinho da caixa e se aproximou, sacudindo o boneco na frente dela.. “Gabrielaaa, olha o que você ganhou.”

 

Ela olhou para ele, interessada.

 

Julinho apertou o boneco e a música começou. Gabi se manteve olhando curiosa para aquilo, esticando as mãozinhas para pegar, mas Maurílio segurou Julinho para impedi-lo de entregar.

 

“Não dá pra ela, eu vi na caixa que ainda não é recomendável pra idade dela.” 

 

“Tá bom, palestrinha, você que manda nessas paradas.”

 

Renan e Cecília se aproximaram para assistir a menininha, que mexia a cabecinha e as mãozinhas enquanto a música tocava. Rogerinho, claro, se manteve afastado, tapando os ouvidos por via das dúvidas.

 

“Eu acho que ela gostou.” Cecilia decretou quando a música acabou.

 

“Vai ser Flamenguista, eu tenho certeza.” Afirmou Julinho.

 

“Eu quero pegar no colo.” Renan se adiantou, já estendendo os braços pra pegar a bebê. “Não peguei Renanzinho nessa idade, tenho que aproveitar.”

 

“Pega ela aí, cara.” Julinho se afastou, dando espaço para Renan ter uma posição melhor para pegá-la. Maurílio quase empalideceu enquanto o amigo pegava a bebê pelo corpinho, mas aparentemente ele sabia segurar uma criança.

 

“Oi, Gabriela, cê me chama de tio Renan, tá?” A bebê sorriu para ele, respondendo com um barulhinho e um movimento de lábios que fez um pouco de baba escapar da boquinha. “Ó tá babando tudo aqui sua filha, ô Maurílio.”

 

“É um bebê, Renan, eles fazem isso.” Maurílio respondeu, meio irritado.

 

“Olha, Ceci, ela tá toda feliz!” Ele disse, entregando a criança para a companheira. “Sabia que ela ia gostar da gente!”

 

Cecilia aninhou a criança no colo. “Ooi, amor! Você é muito linda! Muito mesmo!” Ela deu uma risadinha e Maurílio, apesar da má vontade, se aproximou para passar uma toalhinha na boca dela. “Deixa, Maurílio, eu lido bastante com crianças, eu não me importo.”

 

“Tudo bem, eu só não quero que o Renan fique falando que minha filha baba.”

 

Renan olhou para ele, parecendo prestes a responder alguma coisa, mas Julinho se aproximou, sussurrando para ele.

 

“É minha filha também, né Renan, pega leve aí.”

 

“Eu respeito sua paternidade, pode deixar, ô Julinho.”

 

Cecília se virou para Rogerinho. “Segura ela um pouquinho.”

 

O piloto do Ingá reagiu com surpresa. “O quê? Eu? Eu to bem aqui, preciso segurar nada não.”

 

“Ô Geminha, pega sim, bebê é legal, todo molinho, parece pudim!”

 

Rogerinho foi obrigado a segurar a bebê, que riu pra ele, estendendo as mãozinhas pra lhe tocar, mas ele não deixou, afastando o rosto.

 

“Ah, lá, ela gostou de você, ehm, Rogerinho.” Disse Julinho, buscando zoar o outro.

 

“Eu gostei dela também.” Ele admitiu em tom baixo. “Mas será que alguém pode tirar ela daqui?”

Maurílio prontamente pegou-a e colocou de volta no berço. Ela rolou, logo se distraindo com seus brinquedinhos.

 

Os cinco se puseram a conversar sobre o tempo que Maurílio e Julinho passaram fora, sobre o que acontecera de importante no Rio, enquanto o casal contava algumas histórias de Gabi. Estavam distraídos e nem viram quando Renanzinho se juntou ao grupo e foi até o bercinho onde a bebê brincava.

 

Um grito do garoto foi o que cortou a conversa deles.

 

“Renanzinho!” Cecília agiu primeiro, puxando o garoto para longe do berço. “O que foi isso? O que aconteceu?”

 

Gabi começou a chorar com os gritos do menino, assustada, e Maurílio logo a pegou no colo. “O que aconteceu?!” Perguntou, checando a filha, que parecia estar bem fora o susto.

 

Renan, expert em entender o filho, se ajoelhou perto dele e examinou o garoto. “A Gabriela mordeu o menino! Olha a mão dele!”

 

Maurílio ficou indignado.

 

“Como assim mordeu? Ela nem tem dente ainda!”

 

“Vocês tem que educar a filha de vocês direito!” Rogerinho apontou para os dois, irritado. 

 

“Mas o moleque de vocês que meteu a mão na boca dela, só pode!” Reclamou Julinho.

 

Rogerinho já ia discutir, mas Cecília apaziguou.

 

“Calma, tá tudo bem! Foi só um susto. Coisa de criança, acontece!”

 

“O bom é que de repente ele pega uns anticorpos de bebê, bebê é resistente, vai ser bom pra ele, né, filhão?” Renan bagunçou o cabelo do filho, que parara de chorar.

 

Maurílio ainda ficara na defensiva, se afastando do grupo com a filha.

 

“Vai lá pedir desculpas pros seus tios, Renanzinho.” Pediu Cecília, com carinho.

 

O garoto foi até Maurílio e Julinho, murmurando desculpas.

 

Os dois aceitaram, e logo o grupo se acalmou, mas agora passando a ficar de olho em qualquer interação entre Renanzinho e Gabi.

  
  


***

 

Os últimos a visitarem a casa deles foram Cleiton e Reinaldo.

 

Reinaldo se manteve meio longe, com medo, sempre atrás de Cleiton, que não teve problema nenhum em se aproximar do berço e brincar com Gabi. Maurílio queria revirar os olhos pela atitude de Reinaldo, mas ao mesmo tempo tentava respeitar a tal da “chicofobia”.

 

“Ela é muito fofa.” Cleiton disse e Reinaldo apenas concordou com a cabeça. “Parabéns. Foi uma longa jornada, né?”

 

“Ela é mais do que fofa, é a menina mais linda de todas.” Julinho logo falou, inclinado no berço, ajeitando os brinquedinhos de Gabi para que ficassem mais fáceis pra ela pegar.

 

Maurílio riu, achando graça no jeito de pai babão que Julinho desenvolvera. “Obrigado. Estamos realmente muito felizes.”

 

“A-Ah! Trouxemos presentes!” Reinaldo arrumou uma desculpa boa o suficiente para se afastar do berço. Foi buscar a bolsa de Cleiton que ele deixara no chão e tirou de lá um embrulho bonito, e entregou a Maurílio. Maurílio foi se sentar na poltrona do quarto, e Reinaldo se sentou no sofá do seu lado.

 

“Ah, são lindas, Reinaldo!” Exclamou ao ver as várias roupinhas e conjuntinhos que Reinaldo com certeza tinha feito a mão, pelo jeito de alta costura que não parecia ter muito a ver com bebês. “Muito obrigado! Ainda mais você, que não gosta de criança----”

 

“Eu gosto!” Reinaldo rapidamente clarificou. “Eu só--- Não me sinto confortável. Mas crianças são legais. Fofinhas. Gabi é linda.”

 

Maurílio riu. “Ok, eu acredito em você. Obrigado.”

 

Enquanto isso, Cleiton e Julinho continuavam conversando enquanto assistiam Gabi brincando com seus bichinhos de pano.

 

“E vocês, não pretendem ter filhos?” Julinho perguntou.

 

“Nah, não.” Cleiton respondeu, sem precisar pensar muito. “Já temos muitos gatos para cuidar, nem tem espaço pra isso. E a gente não se dá muito bem com criança. Nem rola.”

 

Julinho deu de ombros. “Se vocês tem certeza.”

 

“A gente vai ficar melhor assim.” Cleiton afirmou, com toda a certeza do mundo.

 

Mal sabia ele o que ainda estava por vir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título de próximo capitulo: Brenda.


	4. Brenda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capitulo da pra ser resumido como cachorro & criança & sprinterkombi
> 
> pq eu gosto de cachorro & criança & sprinterkombi
> 
> betinha falou que esse capitulo não está tão bom e eu concordo mas estou postando mesmo assim com a esperança de recompensar vcs na próxima :') obrigada pelo feedback lindo!

Uma das preocupações de Maurílio sempre fora a convivência de Brenda e a futura criança. A cachorrinha já tinha idade mais avançada e apesar de ser bem dócil, tinha pouquíssima convivência com crianças, ainda mais tão pequenas.

 

Assim como tudo relacionado a paternidade, ele se ocupou de ler diversos textos sobre o assunto, se desesperando a cada relato de mordida e adaptações que davam errado. Por sorte, tinha Julinho ao lado para afirmar que ele se preocupava demais e que tinham tempo para acostumar Brenda a um possível bebê.

 

Fizeram tudo o que era recomendado - a acostumaram com os sons e cheiros de bebês, a só entrar no quarto onde ficaria a criança com autorização, tudo isso um ano e meio antes de Gabi de fato chegar.

 

Mas agora não era mais uma mera simulação e a perspectiva daquilo tudo ser real era um tanto assustador para Maurílio. 

 

Só no dia seguinte que chegaram de viagem, com Brenda mais calma e Gabi dormindo, decidiram fazer a apresentação. Brenda já notara que havia algo novo, pelo modo como ela observou curiosa as movimentações no quarto, mas não ousou se aproximar.

 

“Vai dar tudo certo, MauMau.” Julinho afirmava, fazendo uma massagem nos seus ombros. “Você quer que eu busque ela?”

 

“Não, pode deixar. Fica com a Gabi.”

 

Maurílio foi até a cachorrinha, fazendo um carinho na cabeça dela. Ela se levantou, abanando o rabinho.

 

“Vem, Brenda. Eu quero que você conheça alguém muito especial.”

 

Caminhou com ela até o quarto e quando chegaram na porta, Brenda olhou para ele, se certificando de que realmente podia entrar.

 

“Vai, lindinha.” Ele afirmou, com uma carícia.

 

Brenda entrou no quarto, primeiro cumprimentando Julinho que fez um carinho nela também. Ela já tinha estado no quarto antes, mas logo notou o cheiro novo. farejou o quarto, dando uma passeada por ele, até finalmente se aproximar do berço. Olhou fixamente para ele, mas o rabo ainda abanava e ela parecia calma.

 

O casal se entreolhou e Julinho pegou a cachorrinha no colo. 

 

“Olha, Brenda, essa é a Gabriela.” Levantou-a para que pudesse ver dentro do bercinho.

 

Brenda ficou calma, apenas cheirando o ar e olhando Gabi. Julinho a colocou no chão e Maurílio a chamou na porta.

 

“Vem cá, Brenda!” Ela correu até ele e ele fez carinho, lhe entregando um petisco que guardara no bolso. “Muito bom, garota, muito bom!” 

 

Os pais da Gabi sorriram. Parecia que ia dar certo

 

***

 

Mais tarde foi a vez de apresentar Gabi para Brenda. Esperaram ela estar alimentada e bem humorada para a levarem até a sala e chamarem Brenda. Maurílio ficou ajoelhado do lado da cadela, a mantendo no lugar e fazendo carinho, enquanto Julinho trazia Gabi no colo.

 

“Olha o cachorrinho, filha. O nome dela é Brenda.” Gabi ficou imediatamente curiosa, e Julinho se abaixou, deixando que ela ficasse mais próximo da cachorrinha. Não deixaram que elas e tocassem, já que Gabi ainda não tinha muita coordenação para fazer carinho e não queriam que Brenda se assustasse.

 

Deixaram ela ali um pouquinho até Gabi se distrair. Satisfeitos com a introdução, acreditavam que podiam seguir com a rotina, sem grandes problemas entre as duas.

 

***

 

Brenda logo assumiu uma postura protetiva com Gabi. Ela nunca fora muito boa como cão de guarda - muito social, sempre querendo brincar com todo mundo - mas pegou o costume de ficar deitada em frente a porta do quarto de Gabi e seguir Maurílio ou Julinho quando estavam com ela no colo, sempre se sentando a uma distância respeitável, como se ficasse de olho por eles. Mesmo que na maior parte do tempo ela ainda preferisse ficar do lado de fora da casa, sempre checava Gabi de tempos em tempos.

 

Maurílio ficava feliz pela reação de sua companheira de tantos anos e sempre tentava mimá-la e passar um tempinho com ela quando Gabi finalmente dormia.

 

Gabi também se sentia confortável com Brenda por perto, geralmente a apontava e sorria pra ela. Passaram a permitir que brincassem juntas, quando deixavam Gabi num colchão na sala. Ela já aprendera a sentar e Brenda se aproximava dela sem receio, ficando tranquila mesmo quando Gabi se jogava em cima dela num abraço meio sem jeito ou a cutucava. Gabi sempre gargalhava quando brincava com a cachorrinha, achando graça quando era lambida.

 

Foi numa sexta a noite, dentro de casa, Maurílio sentado no chão brincando com Gabi e Julinho sentado numa poltrona próxima. Brenda estava de guarda, deitada perto da porta da casa, quando um carro passou na rua, com o cano pipocando. A cadelinha se ergueu, atenta, e começou a latir.

 

Gabi imediatamente se distraiu, olhando pra ela.

 

“Au au!” Gabi imitou, chamando a atenção dos pais.

 

Brenda também olhou para ela, curiosa, e latiu de novo, fazendo Gabi repetir. Maurílio e Julinho já vinham a algum tempo ensinando a ela os barulhos de animais, mas ela ainda tinha dificuldades de repetir. Julinho se ajoelhou no colchão, pegando a filha no colo e a enchendo de beijinhos.

 

“Isso, filha! Muito bem! Você falou au au!”

 

A menina gargalhou enquanto o pai a erguia no alto e depois trazia de volta para perto e dava mais beijinhos.

 

Maurílio riu. “Calma, Julinho, não foi uma palavra, foi só uma onomatopéia.”

 

“Maurílio, nossa filha tá falando! Não me vem com explicação técnica não.”

 

Maurílio riu, chamando Brenda para perto e fazendo um carinho nela. Se distraiu e não viu quando Julinho colocou Gabi de volta no colchão e se aproximou, puxando Maurílio para um beijo repentino de tirar o fôlego.

 

Maurílio corou, pego de surpresa. “Ju… O que foi isso… ?”

 

“Eu só estou feliz.” E Maurílio podia ver isso. No semblante dele, nos olhos. “Obrigado por ter me dado tudo isso. Porra, um marido lindo, uma criança e um cachorro, é perfeito.”

 

Maurílio riu, mas franziu a testa. “Sem palavrões perto do bebê, eles são que nem esponjas.”

 

Gabi começou a balbuciar alto, claramente pedindo a atenção do casal, que voltou a mimar a pequena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A verdade é que treinadores dizem pra tu não misturar seus cachorros e seus bebês, mas sprinterkombi não teria tanta prudência assim então é nois
> 
> proximo capitulo vai ser maiorzinho e ainda não tem titulo mas vou dizer que havera Drama TM


	5. Comunicado

Nesse ponto, eu imagino que todo mundo já saiba o que aconteceu. Quem não sabe, manda mensagem que eu explico. 

Agora, essa fic no momento era mais SprinterKombi. Eu até poderia tentar continuar ignorando o Reinaldo, mas…. Eu não quero. No próximo capítulo, o Julinho e o Maurílio iam decidir batizar a Gabi e o Reinaldo ia ser o padrinho de consagração, por ser o amigo mais antigo do Maurílio (Rogerinho e Amanda iam ser os padrinhos de batismo). 

Quem me conhece sabe o quanto eu gosto do Reinaldo e quem não conhece deve adivinhar. Mas é difícil ignorar o que ocorreu ou quem empresta a cara para ele. E sem ele, eu não vou ter o mesmo gosto em escrever. 

Se alguém quiser ler as partes que já estavam escritas, podem mandar mensagem pra mim. Se quiserem manter contato, tenho meu meu twitter com o nome @AvoidingTime. 

E é isso aí. Forças galera, vocês são incríveis.

Obrigada pelos comentários e cada um que interagiu comigo quando eu falava dos meus ocs. Obrigada demais pelo carinho que vocês deram a eles. Eu sou uma escritora melhor por causa de todos vocês.

**Author's Note:**

> AQUELE MERCHAN BÁSICO  
> Quer ficar ligado em todas as atualizações de fic desse fandom? Segue lá no instagram @ficsquaseverso faz favor quebra essa pra mim vai


End file.
